1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ink set and an image formation method.
2. Related Art
An inkjet recording method is a method of performing recording by jetting ink in the form of droplets from a large number of nozzles formed in an inkjet head toward a recording medium, and fixing the ink to the recording medium. The ink used in the inkjet recording method typically contains water as a main component, and a colorant component and an organic solvent for the purpose of preventing nozzle clogging or the like. Further, with the view of achieving a high-resolution and high-quality image, ink compositions having various compositions and an ink set using the same have been proposed.
In connection with the above, an aqueous dispersion for inkjet recording, which contains water-insoluble vinyl polymer particles including a colorant, is disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3790537). An aqueous ink containing this aqueous dispersion for inkjet recording is said to have a high degree of jetting stability and exhibit excellent print density and glossiness.
Further, an inkjet recording method in which printing is performed by depositing a reaction liquid containing a polyvalent metal salt and an ink composition containing a pigment and a resin emulsion to a recording medium is disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3206797). It is said that according to this inkjet recording method, a high-resolution and high-quality image can be printed at high speed.